


Schrodinger's Chat

by Kashmore1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashmore1998/pseuds/Kashmore1998
Summary: Love is a force that draws people closer, but it can also cause people to close themselves off.***Adrien finds himself in a bind, two women who he holds dear and he must decide which one gets his heart.





	Schrodinger's Chat

Adrien awoke with a start, sitting up entirely too quickly, causing his neck to hurt. Drowsily he surveyed his surrounding looking of the source of what woke him up. After a few minutes of scanning his room he decided that he must have been dreaming and laid down again, only to be greeted by a crash from somewhere in the house. The Chat in him urged him to get up and investigate but he knew better than to bother. This was the third time this week that he had been awoken by the sound of his father doing something, and it was only Tuesday. After laying in bed awake for some time Adrien began trying to recall his dream before he was startled awake. No details of the dream would return to him, but he could recall the warm sensation that overwhelmed him in his first waking moments. All he knew was that his dream was a happy one. After what felt like hours of laying staring at the ceiling Adrien checked the time only to be greeted by the realization that only five minutes had passed.

“Plagg this is going to be a long night” he muttered after a heavy sigh.

After being greeted with silence Adrien rolled over and shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep. For a long time, sleep refused to come to him and his mind was filled with thoughts of his countless nights roaming the streets as Chat Noir. All those nights with his lady. Ladybug. Slowly sleep began to claim him as he recalled all his moments with Ladybug, until eventually he drifted off grinning at the thought of his Lady.

The morning greeted Adrien, as rays of sunshine pouring through his window, bathing his room in a yellow glow. Rolling over he picked up his phone to look at the time.

“10:00 o’clock!” he yelled as he leapt out of bed, “How did I get away with sleeping this late?”

Darting around his room to gather his things Adrien got ready for the day in record speed barely putting his shoes on before dashing out the door. He cleared the stairs in one leap only to come to a grinding halt in front of his father.

“Hello Adrien”, greeted Gabriel Agreste in his normal cold voice, “might I ask why you are still in the house at this hour?”

Adrien lowered his gaze to his feet as he muttered, “I appear to have overslept, Father”.

Gabriel looked at Adrien with a cold stare. “we will discuss this later” he said with a voice just as icy as his stare. “Now get to school before you miss anything else”.

“Yes father…” Adrien trudged off not daring to meet his father’s glare.

After arriving at school, Adrien snuck his way into class hoping not to draw attention to himself. Slowly he inched his way to his seat without being noticed by the teacher. Nino looked at him with a questioning glance but said nothing and instead passed Adrien a copy of the things he had missed in his absence.

After class Adrien could see that Nino was just bubbling with questions but was trying not to ask any of them as to avoid bothering his friend. Adrien stopped in his tracks and turned to Nino.

“Alright man just get it over with and say what you have to say”.

Nino began asking question after question in rapid fire not even giving Adrien a chance to answer.

“Whoa Nino, slow it down, you sound like Alya trying to ask everything at once”, Adrien cut in abruptly. There was only so much his brain could process at once, that and Adrien had lost all interest in what Nino had to say and was busier watching Alya and Marinette cross the courtyard casting glances in his direction. They were talking about him, then again, all his classmates were curious at his late appearance. Normally it would never happen, but today Nathalie and Gorilla were otherwise occupied so Adrien was without babysitter for the day. On one hand, this was an excellent opportunity for Adrien to do whatever he wanted without supervision, which he felt shouldn’t be necessary at the age of 19 years old, but he was in no place to dispute the matter with his father. Nino waved a hand in front of Adrien’s face,

“Space control to Adrien, you still in there?” Nino inquired jokingly. Adrien snapped out of his little funk and turned back to Nino.

“Sorry bro…”, Adrien replied sullenly, “Just feeling a bit out of it at the moment”. Nino cast a glance in the direction Adrien was staring, following his gaze to Marinette. Nino shook his head.

“Man, you got to get up the nerve to talk to Marinette someday, you are totally crushing on her”. Adrien looked back over to Marinette, he truly adored her, even if he was too shy to admit it to her. She was smart, beautiful, caring, and ever so brave. However, shyness was not the only obstacle keeping him from talking to Marinette, his own conflicted feelings were the real source of the issue. The Chat in him was head over heels for another woman in his life. Ladybug. The ever so mysterious and beautiful Ladybug who would never truly acknowledge Chat’s incessant flirting. Adrien was halfway beginning to lose hope that Ladybug would ever feel the way about him that he did her. Despite his doubts, he still couldn’t allow himself to be near Marinette, his heart wouldn’t allow him to cross that boundary, and because of that he found himself in a box. No situation allowed him to be happy. No situation set him free from his yearning to be loved the way he loved. Two girls, and he couldn’t just make up his mind and pick one. Instead he had to be stuck at an impasse, unable to make a final decision.

Completely absorbed in thought Adrien was oblivious to the fact that Alya had dragged Marinette over so that she could talk to Nino, leaving Marinette to stand awkwardly as Adrien stared off into space. Nino shook his head at Adrien. Whispering to Alya he said,

“He has been so out of it today, he showed up to class late and then he has been like this since then.'' Alya looked at Adrien with a questioning glance.

“Maybe he is having a hard time at home,'' she replied after a pause.

***

Marinette could tell she was blushing, Alya had dragged her over here telling her she had to discuss some things with Nino, but really, she knew Alya just wanted her to talk to Adrien, but he was not paying attention. After some thought, and several minutes of mental pep talks she finally looked up at him only to see a painful look in his eyes. Her heart ached for him, even if she had no idea what was causing him such pain. Slowly she worked up the courage to talk to him.

“Hey Adrien” she said, surprised that her voice came out as calmly as it did. After she didn’t receive a response from Adrien she began to doubt that she had actually said anything. Only to forget that doubt when Adrien’s eyes worked their way to her face. Everything melted away from around her and she was in a world where it was just her and Adrien. Those bright green eyes, currently filled with a sad but gentle look, and the blonde hair that was just the right amount of messy to look styled. Adrien Agreste, international supermodel and the crush of her life. Slowly the world came back to her and she realized Adrien had said something to her.

“What was that?” she asked with a giggle.

“I just asked how you were doing” Adrien replied, his voice sounding so distant.

Marinette’s mind was racing, and her throat would not release the words, Adrien, her one love just asked how she was. This was the best moment of her day, no, her week.

“I’m doing great” she finally managed to squeak, “how about you?”

“I guess I’m alright” Adrien replied quietly.

Marinette could tell something was wrong, Adrien was never like this. Then she realized that wasn’t true, he had been like this for a few weeks now. Adrien had been late to school several times in the past few weeks and he had been distant from all of his friends. Not even Nino could get him to talk. To make it worse, he had stopped hanging out with them after school, he had started going back to his house after school. Suddenly Marinette realized that Adrien wasn’t the only person in her life who was feeling downed. The other night Chat had seemed sad about something too, something was going on here and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

***

That night Adrien was laying in bed staring at his ceiling. He knew Ladybug would begin wondering where Chat was if he didn’t get up soon, but he didn’t really want her company tonight, he didn’t want sympathy. No amount of sympathy could make his position easier and he knew that, only him making a decision could fix things now. The issue there was that he wasn’t ready to make a decision. Part of him wanted to lead a double life, Adrien choosing Marinette by day, and Chat choosing Ladybug by night, but his guilty conscience wouldn’t let him. Looking back over his countless nights as Chat, Adrien began to picture his Lady, the deep blue eyes, always drawing him in like a deep pool of water. Those eyes. Adrien sat up, he had seen those eyes somewhere else. Earlier that day, when he looked Marinette in the eyes. For a brief moment he had thought he was looking into Ladybug’s eyes until he realized where he was. Was is possible? Could Marinette, the shy, smart, and ever so caring girl, be Ladybug? Immediately he dismissed the idea. Ladybug was so confident in comparison to Marinette. Adrien rolled over and closed his eyes, he just needed to sleep. Three days being late over the past two weeks was three too many and he couldn’t afford to be late again.

***

Ladybug ran across the rooftops of the sleeping city of Paris. Chat should have been here by now, he never waited until midnight to show his face. Then again, he has missed the night before, maybe he wasn’t feeling well and needed rest. The timing in Chat’s sadness was so peculiar, it started nearly the same day that Adrien started being late to class. That fact raised one question in Ladybug’s mind. Could Adrien Agreste be Chat Noir? The idea seemed so silly in her mind. Chat was goofy and flirty, while Adrien typically kept to himself, only talking to his friend group. However, the nagging thought remained as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. So, say that Adrien was Chat, could that be possible even? The more she thought about it, the more Ladybug began to think that he could be. Anytime Chat appeared, Adrien was magically missing, and Chat always seemed to know where Adrien was. That was it, Ladybug needed a test, some way to tell for sure. Maybe she could get Adrien to slip and use one of Chat’s pet names for her. The plan was by no means fool proof, but it was a start. After hours of planning Ladybug had an idea to test the if Adrien was Chat, and she was very eager to find the answer.

***

Morning dawned, and Adrien was already up and moving, less because he was feeling motivated, but more because sleep had evaded him all night long. Thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette filled his mind, causing him a sense of happiness and dread all in one moment. Happiness because it was the two women in his life that he actually could imagine being with, but dread because he could not decide who was better for him. After delaying for as long as he could stand, Adrien finally got ready for school and left his house. Thankfully, the house was quiet, meaning that his father had not yet gotten out of bed. Adrien arrived at school to find that no one was there yet, he was nearly an hour early. After nearly 10 minutes, he pulled out his phone. Maybe Nino was awake and could come, but as he dialed Nino’s number he stopped, company wasn’t what he wanted. After a moment, he decided that he would really rather be alone. He put his phone away, no point in dragging Nino out here if he didn’t really want company. Besides, he was beginning to feel the lack of sleep catch up to him. Only sleeping a few hours a night, if at all, was not good for his body, he had already stopped venturing out as Chat at night. The long nights with no rest were making his task of keeping up with school difficult. Soon he heard the click of the someone in the school unlocking the doors and he walked in to find somewhere to rest before class.

***

Marinette awoke to the early morning sun shining around her curtains. Slowly stretching she sat up and looked at her clock. She still had an hour before school started. Feeling motivated to put her test of Chat’s identity into motion she hopped out of bed and started getting ready. This would be a good day if she could actually discover who Chat was. Secretly she hoped that her suspicions were correct. If Adrien truly was Chat Noir, then her life would become so much easier. Well the romantic part of her life anyways. The only issue she was running into is that Chat hadn’t been showing up at night like he normally did. Two years ago, when they finally defeated Hawk Moth, and ended the Akuma issue, then her and Chat had started finding small ways to use their powers to help people in need, but as of recently Chat hadn’t been coming out to help, and that was troubling.

Upon arriving at school, 45 minutes early Marinette thought proudly, she saw Adrien sitting in the lounge area with his head laid back, his eyes closed. After closer inspection, Marinette could hear a small snore in the back of his throat, almost like the purr of a cat. Walking over she sat on the bench beside Adrien and started watching Alya’s latest post on the LadyBlog. The idea was to get Adrien to start talking about Ladybug to see if he would use one of Chat’s pet names for her. Of course, this plan had its issues, like what if he just didn’t use one of the pet names, but it was worth a shot. After probably 10 minutes Adrien lifted his head up and glanced at Marinette’s phone.

“You watch the LadyBlog huh?” he questioned nonchalantly.

“Of course, who doesn’t?” Marinette replied with a giggle

“Touché” Adrien shot back

After a small pause Adrien looked back at the screen to see a shot of Ladybug swinging down to save a child from falling off the Eiffel Tower.

“My Bugaboo” He muttered adoringly under his breath. Little did he know it was just loud enough for Marinette to hear him.

Marinette’s heart stopped. That name. Only Chat used that name. So that meant her suspicion was correct. Adrien was Chat Noir. The only issue now was that he had no idea that she was Ladybug, and that would leave things complicated. However, she was unsure about revealing her identity, even if the threat of Hawk Moth was no longer looming over her head. Maybe she could drop some hints and let Adrien figure it out on his own. Regardless of any of that, Marinette’s heart was aflutter, her crush was also her superhero partner who was working on capturing her heart. The circumstances couldn’t be better.

Suddenly the sound of the bell snapped both Adrien and Marinette out of their spaced off states, both of them hopping to their feet and running to get to class. Somehow an entire 30 minutes had gone by in what felt like a matter of seconds. Marinette’s mind was racing, should she reveal Ladybug’s identity to Adrien? In that same moment, Adrien was staring at Marinette, comparing her to his Lady. Slowly he came to the conclusion that Ladybug and Marinette looked very similar, almost frighteningly so. The possibility of them being one and the same crossed his mind again, only to be pushed out just as quickly as he considered the thought. This was just his mind creating a possibility that suited his desires.

The school day dragged by, Adrien just spent the day comparing Ladybug to Marinette only to reprimand himself repeatedly for entertaining such thoughts. Meanwhile Marinette found herself staring at Adrien and thinking of ways to tell him that she knew that he was Chat Noir. So eager for the day to end, Marinette glanced at the clock despairingly in hopes that time would pass more quickly. After looking at the clock every two minutes for an entire hour, Marinette gave up on time passing more quickly. Time did not share the urgency that she did. All she wanted was to stand in front of Chat and tell him that she knew who he was under the mask and tell him that he didn’t have to hide himself anymore, then when he asked how she found out, then she would explain to him that she was Marinette and that she had overheard him refer to Ladybug as “bugaboo”, and immediately knew that he was Chat. Then he would sweep her off of her feet and take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower where they would share their first kiss and profess their love for each other. Then he would take her to some remote rooftop with a beautiful view where they could share a private moment and…. Her thought was interrupted by Alya, Nino, and Adrien standing in front of her trying to get her attention.

“Girl, what are you daydreaming about now?” Alya questioned mischievously.

“No-Nothing” Marinette stammered as she felt her face become flushed.

“Then come on and let’s get out of this school” Alya said rolling her eyes. The look on her face told Marinette that this conversation wasn’t over, but Alya would let it rest for the moment with the guys around. That afternoon, the four of them went and got lunch and went to the park, and that afternoon was the first time in weeks that Marinette saw a smile creep onto Adrien’s face, and she could not wait for the chance to be the one to bring that joyful smile to his face, but the next time she saw that, would be the smile of a man who had just found the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think. Should I flesh it out and make into something or is this a satisfying enough ending? Also feel free to leave prompt ideas below. Maybe your idea can get a one shot


End file.
